Stand Under My Umbrella
by Lucedeoangel
Summary: Aeris is standing in the rain, singing the song her mother once sung. An attempt at the CloudxAerith 100 Themes Challenge. My first songfic people!


My first song-fic! -everyone dies- Oh ha! I hope this is okay, the song is Mandy Moore's cover of Rihanna's "Umbrella."

This is an attempt at the CloudxAerith 100 Themes Challenge. This theme is Umbrella.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the game, or the song, which is a shame really.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You had my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_May be in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby 'cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you, I'll always share_

_Because..._

Aeris stood amongst a field of flowers, her hair blowing in the wind, while the umbrella above her head was pounded with the 'pitter patter' of the rain upon it. The rain her favorite type of weather, the sound of it, the wet, the smell. When it rained, she felt truly a part of the Planet. She started humming with the 'pitter patter', the tune of a song her mother sang a long time ago. If she remembered correctly, it was about the rain, and how Aeris' mother felt about her husband, Aeris' father. Maybe...if she sung it to him, he would understand. Maybe...

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'ma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Told you we'll still love each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_Under my umbrella_

"Oh great, here's my romantic side coming out again," she said, "curse those romance novels!" That's when she heard someone stepping through the flowers, and she whipped around to see Cloud, his arms crossed. Feeling her cheeks heat up, she turned away from him, knowing he was going to tell her off for being out in the rain.

"Aeris, what are you doing out in the rain, you'll get a cold or something." She turned her head slightly, so he wouldn't see her smiling, oh yes, she knew him all too well. She couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips, but she stopped herself before she lost control, and would quite probably fall to the floor from a giggle fit.

"The rain, I didn't really see it back in Midgar, and...it make me feel close to the Planet, to Mom." Her head drooped slightly, as reality hit her, him and her, would never happen, their love, if there was one, was destined to be doomed. She knew what was going to happen to her, and while she was frightened by it, she accepted that she had to do it, after all, only she could, and the Planet's safety, and the people upon it, rested on her shoulders. The world was in her hands. But she felt safe with Cloud beside her, keeping his promise until the last possible moment. Until her end.

_These fancy things_

_Will never come in between_

_You're my entity_

_Here for infinity_

_When the war has took its part_

_When the world has dealt its cards_

_Even if the hand is hard_

_Together we'll mend your heart_

_Because..._

Cloud stood in the same field of flowers, the rain pelting his head, making his hair stick to his face. The war against Sepiroth and Jenova had finished, and the world was saved, after the Lifestream had swallowed Meteor and protected Midgar from Holy's destruction. But no matter how much time past, Cloud's heart would never be mended. He lifted his face to the sky, and breathed in the smell. He wanted to hear her, just once more. But he knew it wouldn't happen, he knew it couldn't happen.

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'ma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Told you we'll still love each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_Under my umbrella_

_Under my umbrella_

_Under my umbrella_

His head whipped around, he could hear singing, Aeris' singing, but it was impossible, she was _dead_. The dead could not sing, or could they?

_You can run into my arms_

_That's okay don't be alarmed_

_Come into me_

_(There's no distance in between our love)_

_Gonna let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because..._

He swore he felt arms encircle his waist, but he didn't dare look down, he thought himself crazy, singing? Touch? But as soon as he felt the arms, the sun appeared through the black clouds above, and the singing continued.

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'ma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Told you we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_Under my umbrella_

_Under my umbrella_

_Under my umbrella_

He closed his eyes as the sunlight shone on his face, and still feeling the arms, he turned around slowly, until he looked down, his eyes wide open as they saw emeralds set into a beautiful face, smiling up at him, but Aeris' body wasn't solid, it was ghostly, yet he could feel her.

"I can't stay long Cloud, I just wanted to tell you something..." She drifted off, and rested her head on his shoulder. Cloud looked confused, and Aeris started singing again.

_It's raining_

_Ooo baby it's raining (raining)_

_Come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's raining_

_Ooo baby it's raining_

_Come into me_

_Come into me_

As she finished, her body started fading and she disappeared, but no before she whispered, "Turn around," into his ear. He turned around, and looked down. Amongst the flowers, laid her umbrella from all those years ago, when Cloud found her out in the rain, singing the same song that she had just finished. Picking it up, he opened it. The rain 'pitter pattered' on it, and suddenly, the meaning of the song came known to Cloud.

Lifting his face to the sky once more, he whispered what his heart had been saying for years, and what Aeris had meant by saying "I wanted to tell you something."

"I love you." And the wind blew at his words, and he caught a voice being carried on the wind.

_I love you too._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've made myself cry... I hope I made you cry too! No, but I can't believe I just wrote something that sad. My apologies if I made you cry, really.


End file.
